


Sorry to Keep You waiting

by lilaestheticsnhope



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, first 'i love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: Eddie and Venom are two halves of a whole idiot who are great a snuggling and making you late for work.





	Sorry to Keep You waiting

You traced over the lines of his tattoos with your finger, memorizing the intricate designs. His veins bulged a little from the muscles in his forearms pushing the veins closer to the surface. You occupied yourself with that until you felt a stirring just beneath Eddie’s skin. His skin was firmer now. You stroked over the wings of the bird on his forearm, then up to the skull.

You felt him stir. He pulled in a breath and tightened his grip around your waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck, humming sleepily.

You kept tracing his tattoos, up to the top hat on the skull, and you found that the firmness of his skin was chasing your fingers. You knew what the “firmness” was and so kept playing with it. Eventually, Venom oozed like ink out of Eddie’s pores to hold your finger.

“Hey, V.” You hummed smiling. Your reply was a light squeeze on your finger before they soaked back into Eddie. Eddie pressed more kisses to the back of your neck, moving slowly over to your shoulder. He hummed with pleasure after every kiss.

“Mmm, good morning,” he rasped against your neck.

You grinned unable to help it, “Afternoon, sweetheart.”

He suddenly nipped your shoulder and you squealed before smacking his head lightly.

“You’re so soft, we can’t help it.” He nuzzled into your neck, making his beard scratch the delicate skin there.

“Ow! Get outta here!” You laughed pushing him away.

He stopped moving around and just rested his head against your neck. You went back to tracing his tattoos, following smoke all the way up to his bicep where you couldn’t quite reach. You interlaced your fingers with his before bringing his arm up to kiss it. You kissed up to the crease of his elbow before biting him. He sucked in a startled breath.

“Ow.” He complained but you knew he was smiling.

“You’re so soft. I can’t help it.”

He chuckled, turning you over so that you lie on your back. He hovered over you. Midday naps were the best, and you were so grateful to have a boyfriend who believed that too. Sometimes a date was just catching up on sleep with the person you love most. He leaned down and kissed you all over your face.

“C'mere,” you coaxed, putting your hands on his shoulders then pulling him down. He let himself lie on top of you, winding his arms around your waist as he tucked his face in the space between your neck and shoulder. You wrapped your arms behind his neck, just holding him close.

“Quickie before I have to go to work?” You offered in his ear.

“Mm abso-fucking-lutely.

By quickie, you’d meant an hour and a half of action followed by an hour of post-coital cuddling, before you finally folded and got out of bed. You knew yourself, you knew Eddie, you made time for this. You still had a whole hour to get dressed. Eddie watched you move around the room, naked as the day you were born, gathering an outfit for work tonight. You worked at a bar, that could pass for fancy, but they kept a hipster enough vibe that you didn’t really have a uniform. Your manager just told you to look nice, so you did. You disappeared in the bathroom to shower before your shift, it wouldn’t take long so you’d have plenty of time for hair and makeup. Or at least you thought until Eddie pulled the curtain back.

“Eddie,” you sighed.

“What, we need a shower too,” he said as he stepped in.

“You’re gonna make me late,” you laughed.

“No, two sets of hands are better than one. We’ll give you a hand.”

“Oh is that what you’re going to do. OkAy.”

“What, why don’t you believe us?” he leaned down pressing kissed to your neck, lapping up the water there.

“Because you’re two halves a whole idiot, with a talent for making me late to work.”

“Hey, well you gotta be good at something.”

“If you’re gonna help, then help.” You shoved your body wash into his hands stepping back into the spray of the shower head. Of course, Eddie was no help, and by the time he was done you needed to wash down again, and you were running late. As you stood in the mirror of his bathroom, trying to quickly do your hair in makeup. He was standing beside you in a pair of gray sweatpants, watching your rushed movements.

You threw a playfully sour look at him, “This is your fault.”

“You didn’t say no. In fact, we remember you saying yes, a lot.”

“Are you always this much of a smug asshole?” You threw the empty container that your lashes came in at him.

“Only with you.”

“I swear to god if I didn’t love your stupid ass, I wouldn’t be late to work nearly as much.”

“You love us?” He asked in a gentler voice. You paused and looked at him. You looked a little funny with only one lash on. You couldn’t quite read his facial expression but you just knew your next words were important.

“Yeah,” you answered.

“We’ve been waiting so long for this,” he smiled pushing up off of the wall to come to stand closer to you.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, sugar.” you puckered your lips so he’d lean down and kiss you, and he did, as he always did.

“We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr as well @black-mcu-imagines.


End file.
